


Don't Get Some

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: Wolfsister [4]
Category: Fringe, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> Pornfail for Lupercalia.

He didn't show up at the lab and he didn't answer his phone.

 

Peter's eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. Olivia knew that Silas wasn't smelling her directly, but Smoke's bitch-in-heat scent clung to Peter, wafted around him, and Olivia was pushing her way inside before she could think. Peter shoved his weight against the door, and if it was just her he could keep her out easily, but Silas wanted in, too, and a hell of a lot more than she did.

"Olivia, don't." The desperation in his voice cut though the fog of lust, and she recognized that Smoke must not be in full-blown heat yet. Close though, very close. Olivia was still pushing against the door. "Please." His voice broke on the word and Olivia's head snapped up.

She got her fingers into the fur at the back of Silas' neck, around the collar, and pulled hard. She pulled him backwards down the steps to the house and stared at Peter.

"Close the fucking door."

He did.

She pulled Silas to her SUV and realized there was no way she could drive, so she kept pulling until they were blocks away, then miles. They were both panting, and Olivia stopped, one hand over her mouth, the other still clenched around Silas' collar. She dropped her hand away from her face and dug in the pocket of her coat for her phone.

He answered on the first ring.

"I'm sorry."

"You should have _told_ me."

"I didn't think you'd come looking for me."

"I was _worried_ about you."

He was quiet for a long time. "I'm not used to that."

She loosened her grip on Silas and rubbed her sweaty hand on her thigh before she rubbed the back of Silas' neck. He whined but didn't move away from her.

"Where is she?"

"Basement. I've got a air filter that's like what the military uses, I just didn't think to decon myself and you were pounding on the door and I thought you were going to break in."

Olivia was shaking now that she was starting to relax. And now that her head was starting to clear…

"Peter, how were you able to stop me?"

"I was braced pretty well against the door."

"No, I mean…" She remembered the breedings and the absolute rush of _want need need_ that sparked off both Marine and bitch, overwhelming anything Olivia might have tried to think. "Why didn't you want it? How did you _not_ want it?"

There was silence again. "I don't think we're really connected all that well. The, what do you call it, pack-sense? Ours isn't like yours. It's… different."

Olivia licked her lips and stared down at her bother and thought that there was only one kind of pack-sense and bit back questions she wanted to ask. She knew that Smoke hadn't joined the little pack that she and Silas made, and she definitely wasn't part of the Marine Corps great pack. Apparently it was more than that. 

Olivia looked around, trying to get her bearings.

"I'm going to leave my car there, have Charlie pick it up for me."

"Okay. I'll call you when it's over." There was a loneliness in his voice that made her chest hurt. She'd never considered how pack-less Peter and Smoke were.

"Alright."

She ended the call and knelt next to Silas, rested her forehead against his.

_Oops._

Olivia laughed and hugged him tightly. "Yeah, oops is right."

_Smoke smelled good_ , and Olivia's senses were flooded with just how good. She bit back a moan and said, "Stop that."

Silas grinned at her. _Breakfast?_

Olivia rolled her eyes, but grinned anyway, scratching behind his ears before standing. As far as her brother was concerned, the was over and past, and the past was nothing to dwell on. Olivia let his ease soothe her, his joy at the cool autumn air and the prospect of bacon in his future. She dialed Charlie's number and filed away the thoughts of Peter and his sister.

For the moment.


End file.
